Setitik Dewana
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —percayalah, akan selalu ada kerlip cinta di matamu.


**Holaaa! Lagi pada ngapain? Malem Mingguankah? Eh, lupa. Pada jomblo, yaaa? Kasiaan deh :( #PLAK #ngajakribut.**

**Ehm. Kenapa tiba-tiba author gaje ini ngepublish fic lagi? Well, hal ini dikarenakan author lagi meledak-ledak imajinasinya hohoho, dan tanpa pikir panjang, langsung aja dengan pedenya nulis di word tanpa tedeng aling-aling ngedit apa-apa HUEHEHEHEHE murni banget main nyeplakin kata-kata yang ada di otak begitu aja :'D #janganditiru.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Setitik Dewana**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton future media

Miku Side

WARNING!

Superpendek, drabbles, nggak jelas, ide dadakan hasil galauan Malming, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**Titik Pertama**

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Saat kautatap aku dengan kubangan biru gelap yang seolah menarikku masuk—mungkin ke dalam duniamu, mungkin membiarkanku menelusuri apa yang ada di hatimu, atau mungkin juga hanya dengan tatapanmu aku merasakan duniaku seolah utuh; hanya dengan kehadiranmu, hanya dengan suaramu, dan mungkin juga hanya dengan senyummu. Mengapa duniaku merasa begitu derana di bawah naungan tilikan yang bahkan tak kumengerti arah aral dan asalnya?

Kesilap mataanmu seolah tak meragukanku, seolah aku dan kamu memang satu.

Kaito Shion

.

**Tititk Kedua **

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Saat kaupandang aku yang berusaha memahami apa yang ada di balik topeng apatis yang selalu kaukenakan, saat binar itu hilang, saat titik-titik kehidupan dan hati seolah menguap bersamaan dengan telanan senyap malam yang menusuk-nusuk tulang. Seolah kau berperilaku menggelogok dan menggaham dengan hal-hal yang menurut orang-orang terasa mengengkak.

Kau bukannya tak berperasaan, kau hanya butuh dimengerti, mungkin dengan cara yang tidak biasa, bolehkah jika kuketuk perlahan?

Bolehkah setidaknya kaujawab pertanyaan hatiku yang sederhana?

.

**Titik Ketiga**

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Ada jutaan bintang di langit—membentuk konstelasi yang cantik. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, namun aku tahu betul, jauh di dasar hatimu, kau tengah menikmati saat-saat ini; saat-saat yang mungkin agak eksentrik bagimu yang tak pernah seutuhnya memakai perasaanmu; jiwamu; ragamu…

Hatimu.

"Capek?" aku bertanya padamu yang berbaring di sampingku dalam diam. Kamu mengangguk singkat. Wangi rerumputan di sekitar kami seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari percakapan kami.

"Tidurlah," bujukku. "Tidakkah kaumerindukan rumah?"

Kamu tidak menjawab.

Dan setitik kerlip cinta itu menghilang di balik kelopak matamu.

.

**Titik Keempat**

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Aku percaya pada salah satu filosofi sederhana namun menusuk hati, Khalil Gibran yang berbunyi; _"__Ketika cinta memanggilmu maka dekatilah dia walau jalannya terjal berliku, jika cinta memelukmu maka dekaplah ia walau pedang disela-sela sayapnya melukaimu."_

Walau kau tidak sedang menatapku, _aku tahu_.

Karena ketika kaumemandangku, aku merasakannya; lebih dan lebih.

.

**Titik Kelima**

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Walau berulang kali kau memalingkan wajahmu dariku.

Walau berulang kali kau berusaha mengacuhkanku.

Walau saat kau memejamkan kedua matamu.

Sebenarnya _aku tahu_.

.

**Titik Keenam**

Ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Aku tak mengerti pada tala-tala yang berpijar di sana; saat kau terlihat begitu berbeda saat kau memandang orang-orang, seolah kau tidak peduli pada mereka. Refleksimu terlihat berbeda di saat kau memandangku—ataukah hanya perasaanku?

"Miku."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau memanggilku di malam itu—menatapku, dan seolah ingin menarikku langsung ke duniamu.

Aku menatap kerlip itu kian membesar saat aku merasa napasku seolah bertambat dalam bisu kala tilikan halus dari kedua manik mataku seolah menohok detak jantungku.

"Terima kasih."

.

**Titik Ketujuh**

Ah, masih ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Ketika angin berhembus pelan dengan sejuk, kamu memandangku—masih dengan setitik kerlip cinta yang aku yakin tak kuanartikan. Kau memejamkan kerlip itu dalam diammu, seolah tak ingin memerlihatkannya padaku.

Ah, tidakkah _kamu tahu?_

**Cinta** dan **memberi** adalah dua kata sejati dalam **kamus nurani**.

.

**Titik Kedelapan**

Selalu ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Orang bilang, _cinta itu sederhana_.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa mencintai Kaito Shion dengan sederhana.

Aku mencintainya dengan segala kerumitan yang ada dalam dirinya, dari tiap-tiap kerlip pelangi dari tiap rongga yang selalu, selalu, dan selalu dapat kurasakan.

Tidak perlu dengan kata-kata.

.

**Titik Kesembilan**

Memang akan selalu ada setitik kerlip cinta di matamu.

Dalam buku Twilight, Stephenie Meyer menuliskan; _"Meski berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan dia, aku tidak berjuang untuk melupakan."_

Ya. Karena cinta bukanlah sebuah dependensi, melainkan _keutuhan_ yang dibagi.

Begitu kutatap wajahmu yang tersenyum, duniaku lantas terasa sempurna.

Tersenyum. Teruslah begitu.

Dan biarkan kurasakan dewana asmara lebih lama lagi dalam hidupku.

.

**Titik Terakhir**

Kenyataannya, kerlip cinta di matamu hanyalah untukku.

Terkadang cinta tumbuh di tempat yang amat ganjil dan keliru.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Terutama saat kutatap kamu yang memanggilku lembut—seolah ingin aku berada masuk dalam duniamu dalam waktu singkat.

"Miku…"

Aku memejamkan mataku, ketika kurasakan hangat dekapmu menyentakku dalam dunia yang kini terasa lengkap dan sempurna…

Dengan kamu yang berada di dalamnya; karena hati, _selalu_ tahu ukuran yang pas bagi setiap orang.

Termasuk **aku**.

"… aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

_—dan akupun bebas dalam dewana asmara._

**Owari**

**INI APA SIH HAHAHAHA maap ya kalo gaje, namanya juga hasil nyeplakin tanpa persiapan apapun. Author bikin ini baru sepuluh menit yang lalu, terus baca-baca bentar, terus udah aja ngepublish seenaknya :'D #NGEK. Btw ada beberapa quotes yang saya ambil dari beberapa buku dan filosofi yang pernah saya baca. Agak lupa siapa, saking banyaknya :'D MAAP YAAAK HEHE #dor.**

**Review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
